


The Bartender

by Sarthon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Catina, F/M, Flirting, Loneliness, Pain, Slow Romance, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarthon/pseuds/Sarthon
Summary: Ben Kenobi has been on Tatooine for three months since the fall of the republic. Many locals are skeptical about him, and Ben keeps to himself. One afternoon he decides to visit the Catina in Mos Eisley, and he comes across a pleasant surprise.She's stunning...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 17





	The Bartender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenmusings/gifts), [Thank you for your Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+you+for+your+Inspiration).



> This is my first Fan-Fiction. Enjoy!

Obi-wan Kenobi had been through rough periods in his life. After Qui-Gon had passed, he dealt with a great deal of internal turmoil. After Satine had died in his arms, he lost a part of himself, and started to question the purpose of the Clone Wars and his duty as a Jedi. Nonetheless, Obi-wan saw death as a natural part of life, and believed those who died had become one with the cosmic force. Although he dearly missed Qui-gon and Satine, Obi-wan never let his emotions take control over him. He always focused on his duties as a Jedi Master and Jedi Council Member. However, no prior adversity in his life had matched the insurmountable pain and guilt he encountered with Anakin’s fall to the dark side. Anakin was enticed by Darth Sidious’s inceptuous manipulation, and his own hunger for raw power. The boy Obi-wan promised Qui-gon he would train, had turned into the very thing he was prophesied to destroy. Although Obi-wan was not fond of Anakin when he first met him on Tatooine, over many years Anakin had become his best friend and brother. Obi-wan Kenobi lost who he was the moment Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. 

It had been months since Ben Kenobi ventured outside his dwelling other than to retrieve necessary supplies from the market in Mos Eisley, and to keep tabs on Anakin's son, Luke. Local’s whispered rumors about him, saying he was an undercover spy for the empire, or a crime lord working for the Hutts. Apparently his quiet demeanor, rough appearance, and once a week visits did not sit well with local residents. Because of this, Ben did not make acquaintances easily.

Usually Ben traveled to Mos Eisley in the morning to avoid the insufferable heat Tatooine protruded during the later hours of the day. However, today he set forth on his hour-long journey to the city later than usual. Earlier that morning he had been working on his moisture vaporator. During the night before, there was a major sand storm which caused grits of sand to build up within the vaporator, causing it not to function properly. By the time he had finished cleaning the tower of machinery, it had been almost noon. 

Ben wiped the perspiration from his forehead after he secured his goods on his speeder. He lifted his gaze to the sky, seeing Tatooine's two suns radiating above. He was parched, and decided to quench his thirst by visiting Chalmun's Cantina for a drink. The last time he’d been at this cantina was when he arrived on Tatooine three months ago. As he entered the Cantina, various alien species and humanoids quirked glances in his direction, acknowledging his ingress. As Ben approached the cantina bar to take a seat, a blonde haired woman addressed him.

“Hi, can I get you something?”

“Hello there,” Ben said, removing his hood as he sat down. He added, “Ah, yes. I’ll take Jawa Juice please.”

“Sure, coming right up.” She replied. Ben watched her as she spoke with the Rodian sitting next to him while preparing his drink. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun, and she wore a black button up shirt with dark fitting pants. He glanced at her name tag as she put his drink in front of him.

“Here you are,” she said.

“Thank you, Keira.” Ben replied with a light smile. She quickly glanced down at her name tag and then back up at him.

“And your name?” 

“Ben.”

“Nice to meet you. Let me know if I can get you anything else.” She went back to work, cleaning glasses behind the bar. The other bartender, a green Twi’lek, joined her. Ben could sense Kiera and the Twi’lek were likely friends outside of work by the way they closely interacted with one another.

Fortunately the cantina was not overly crowded at this time of day, being mid afternoon. On the left side of the cantina, three female entertainers danced on the circular stage. Two of the dancers were Theelin, a rare sentient species, and the third, a purple skinned Twi’lek. A small, rowdy group of individuals watched the entertainers from below the edge of the stage. Behind Ben to his right side were three Dugs and a Klatooinian sitting at a round, wooden table. 

Ben leaned back in his chair, lifting his gaze to one of the large view screens above the bar. He sipped his drink as he watched the large holograph. The blue image depicted an unnerving black mechanical suited figure. Ben’s eyes widened, fixated, as he listened intently to the holonet news reporter, “After the success of the first Imperial Academy on Coruscant, Darth Vader initiates the construction of future imperial academies on Lothal, Mandalore, Arkanis, Carida, Uyter and Prefsbelt.” Ben’s throat began to dry and he felt his chest tighten.

“No” he gasped aloud in awe while setting down his drink. He rested his elbows on the bar in front of him and lifted his hand to his forehead, gripping strains of his auburn hair in a tight hold. 

_He survived._

_He is alive._

_You left him to BURN._

_How could you not sense him?_

His thoughts bellowed in his throbbing head as he clenched his eyes shut tightly from the pain. He tried to release his pain and guild into the force.

“You alright there?” Kiera questioned with a concerned look. He opened his eyes to meet hers.

“I-” but before Ben could finish his response, a large Klatooinian who had been sitting behind him approached the bar interrupting, “Hey sweetheart, get me another round of Yagbitter will you?” Keira’s gaze left Ben’s as she turned to the humanoid. 

“Sure” she responded. 

The Klatooinian walked back to the table he was previously sitting at, joining the Dug’s. A moment later Kiera walked over with the glass of Yagbitter, but before setting it down on the table, the Klatooinian quickly slapped her rear from behind. Keira jumped at the motion.

“Damn that’s one nice schutta there. Thanks sweetheart.”

Keira froze, and her brows arched forward. She grumbled aloud, “You kriffing-” Just as Ben started to move out of his chair, Kiera nudged the glass in her hand forward, and the Yagbitter liquid splashed in the Klatooinian’s face. The Klatooinian abruptly got out of his seat, drenched, and grabbed Kiera’s wrist, slamming it on the table in front of him. He quickly pulled out a large combat knife, but before he could move further, Ben was behind him with a stern grip on his arm.

“You don’t want to be doing that,” Ben said earnestly. 

“I don’t want to be doing that,” the Klatooinian slowly repeated looking up at Kiera while releasing her wrist from the table. Keira glanced up at Ben in confusion as she backed away from the table. Ben released his grip on the humanoids arm.

“You’ll go about your business.” Ben motioned with his hand. 

“I’ll go about my business,” the Klatooinian responded, confused with himself.

As Ben walked back to his barstool, Kiera looked over at him puzzled. After a moment, she followed behind him to take her place back behind the bar.

“How... did you do that?” she asked.

“Hm?” Ben replied, looking at her over his glass as he drank.

“THAT. What just happened?”

“Don’t know. Perhaps he changed his mind about being a piece of Shavit.” He smirked.

Kiera paused, and for a moment their eyes met each other's. Ben noticed how her eyes were a deep forest green. He cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Kiara leaned forward slightly keeping her voice low, “Well, these next drinks are on me! I appreciate what you did.” Then she added, “Even though I could have handled it myself.”

“Of course,” he chuckled. 

Keira started mixing liquids behind the counter. “Oh you’re going to like this drink,” she said. Eventually she placed a drink in front of Ben.

“The Port in a Storm,” she said.

“Er, what did you call me?” 

Keira giggled at his response. “No, silly. The drink, it’s called The Port in a Storm. It is a high-octane wine that originated on the planet of Pamarthe. It has quite the reputation.”

“Reputation... M’lady, are you trying to get me drunk?”

Kiera shrugged with a smirk. The Rodian who was sitting next to Ben requested his tab, and Keira left Ben to his thoughts as she cashed out the Rodian’s bill. Ben took a sip of the drink she made him and ensued into a coughing fit after swallowing. _Force, that burns,_ he thought as he heaved. As the Rodian was leaving, Keira noticed Ben struggling with the drink.

She grinned slyly before saying, “Don’t worry if you can’t finish it. Most would not even dare to try that drink. I’m impressed you’re still intact.”

“Is that a challenge?” Ben arched his brow as he lifted the glass in front of him, tilting the liquid within. As he peered at it, he added, “It is certainly the strongest drink I’ve had.”

“So, where are you from?” Keira said, changing the subject.

“From?” Ben coughed again, trying to settle his throat from the burning sensation the liquid left him. 

“Yes, you’re certainly not from Tatooine.” 

Ben thought for a moment, not wanting to provide too much information about himself, before responding, “Coruscant.”

“I figured from your accent.” 

“What about you? Are you from here?”

Keira’s happy appearance suddenly faded as she glanced towards the ground. She seemed to take in a deep breath before replying, “I’m from Mandalore.”

“Mandalore?” Ben said, taken back. “Well no wonder you said you can take care of yourself. Mandalorians are well known to be arguably the best warriors in the galaxy.”

“I know basic maneuvers to protect myself, but…” She paused before adding, “ I grew up during a period where Mandalore wasn’t exactly what it is traditionally known to be. Mandalorian combat was no longer being taught when I was younger.” 

“Ah,” Ben remarked aloud as he thought of Satine, and his heart began to ache.

She huffed, “It’s ironic… Mandalore was supposed to be at peace with its new pacifist ways, and yet a civil war erupted. It shows just how ignorant our politicians were.”

“Mandalore’s duchess wanted the best for Mandalore’s people, I can assure you.” 

“What would you know of Mandalore?” She snapped. “If the duchess truly cared about her people, she would have respected Mandalore’s traditional values which reigned for thousands of years. She divided us and made Mandalore vulnerable to outsiders.” Keira crossed her arms in front of herself and looked away from him. Ben had realized he had made a grave mistake bringing up Mandalorian politics with her. 

“My apologies, I-” but before Ben could finish his sentence, Keira interrupted.

“No, don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that. That was uncalled for,” Keira said facing him.

“It’s this drink you gave me…” he joked. She chuckled, and then looked at him, perplexed.

“How did you know about Mandalore’s pacifist duchess?” 

“Uh.” A lump started to form in his throat, unrelated to his drink. “I was very good friends with a Mandalorian.”

“Was? What happened?”

“Unfortunately they died…. serving Mandalore.” Ben noticed his voice cracked a bit as he said this.

“I’m sorry, what was their name? I might have known them.”

Before Ben could answer, he was interrupted by a Toydarian. “Ben Kenobi, what are you doing here?” the winged alien asked. Ben looked over to see Bub hovering about two seats to his left. Bub owned a hardware shop in Mos Eisley, and Ben often bought tools and spare parts from him. He wasn't exactly fond of the Toydarian, but his shop had all the parts Ben needed to maintain his old hut in the Jundland Wastes.

“Hello Bub. Well, I stopped by for a drink of course.”

Bub peered at Ben’s drink in front of him. “Huh, that’s definitely some drink you got there. You must either be at your wits’ end, or trying to impress a woman.” Bub nodded his head over to Kiera emphasizing that he was referring to her. Keira and Ben’s eyes both caught one anothers. She smirked before walking away to assist other customers.

Ben's eyes followed her before glancing around the Catina. It was starting to get crowded. “I think it’s time I ought to get going, I’ve got quite the journey back to my abode,” he said as he started to put a handful of credits on the bar top. 

“This is the first time I’ve seen you out in months Kenobi, and you’re already going back into hiding, huh? Afraid you’ll get questioned by the locals in here?” Bub said, finally taking a seat. 

Ben did not answer him as he got out of his seat. “You have a good evening, Bub.” As he started to walk out of the cantina he felt someone softly touch his arm.

“Hey, I said the drinks were on me,” Kiera said, holding the credits out to him.

Ben lifted his hand. “No, I insist, take them.” 

“You didn’t think you were leaving without saying a goodbye, did ya Kenobi?”

Ben started to blush. She used his last name. She must have overhead Bub using it. He turned to face her directly. “Goodbye? I was hoping there would be a next time,” he said. 

“I hope so too. See you soon then?” She said with a smile.

“All in good time.” He thought for a moment, and then added, “Soon.”

Kiera smiled, and let her eyes part from Ben’s as she went back to the bar. Ben turned, and put his cloak over his head, but before he exited the cantina’s door, he turned back to look at Keira once more before turning to leave. “ _She’s stunning,”_ he thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ben had left, the green Twi’lek came over to Kiera and nudged her saying, “So, Ben Kenobi, huh?”

“He’s cute, right?” 

“He’s not bad. I’m pretty sure he’s like ten years older than you though!”

Kiera rolled her eyes, “Rajah…”

Rajah lifted her hands up in defence. “Hey, nothing wrong with that. Just be careful, I’ve heard some weird things about him.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… Something about how he was a soldier in the Clone Wars, and how he is kriffed up in the head.”

“Kriffed up in the head?” Kiera repeated questioningly.

“Yeah, like PTSD.”

Kiera sighed while preparing a few drinks and then said, “I think everyone on Tatooine is a bit kriffed up in the head.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” Both Rajah and Kiera looked at one another and then laughed, before going back to their work. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! Feel free to share your thoughts.
> 
> Tmblr - Sarthon  
> Twitter - @KjonesOSRS  
> Instagram - Sarthonrs


End file.
